Megaman NT Warrior: Soul Society Reloaded
by AnaLakura
Summary: With a strok of betrail, an ounce of kidnapping, and lot of blood. Light returns to take his anger out on Cunningham. Soul Society in danger, with a new dictator. Things are going to get heated up with old saviors. BleachRockmanIGPXDeath Note crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well this is part 2 of 4 in my chain of stories. I apologize for my last little story that never got any more updates; it will be updated at various times during the year. This part's time skip is when Lan and co. are 17-18 years of age. A lot has pasted but a lot of bad blood still remains. So read, review and suggest.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, IGPX, Death Note, or Bleach. Other people do, just not me.**

* * *

They say hell hath no fury. My story I'm about to tell you all, happened three years after the entire N2 World Prix happened. Lan ended up winning, but not to soon after he was declared winner, Light started his master plan to take over the world. We killed him in the American IGPX 'No Man's Land' Well truth be told, that is not where my dear brother Light 'Kira' Yagami Koshaki went when we killed him three years ago to this day. It was 12 o'clock midnight to this very damned day. All IGPX teams are here with me while we mourn the death of my brother. Smart he was. Basterd, very much. Never did we expect that my powers would have an effect on my friends. Heh never knew they were transmittable. That day everyone saw the Soul Reaper come and let Light's soul go to the soul society. Well the entire thing of going to neither to heck or Heaven, the rule we all wondered what it meant. It meant the soul society. We've all done some thing major wrong in our lives, that why heaven is so doggon empty. 

Over the past few months monsters by the names of 'Hollows' have been attacking DenTeck City and The New IGPX City. Last year on the very same day as today. Everyone's powers started to show. Maylu, Amy, Fantine, and I were able to summon little faeries to protect by making an extremely large shield herself and heal people. Now they have an excuse if they are caught talking to themselves Lan, Alex, River, Dew, Chaud and Takashi were all stabbed by a soul reaper, and thus became half soul reaper and half human. We call them the 14th division. Jan and Raika some how are Quincy, I don't know much about them but I know they use bow and arrows. Kind of fits both of them too. Liz and Yamma can turn their arm into some kind of super arm. It's kind of creepy, but cool at the same kind.

All of them have some kind of element they use. I use all of them, so that could be why too. Maylu is Wind. Lan is Water. Jan is Earth. Liz is Fire. Yamma is Wind. Amy is Ice. River is... well water. Fantine is Earth but all she seems to do is use it to grow flowers. Chaud is Fire, quite funny since Lan is Water. It makes them even more natural enemies, literally. Raika is Air. Takashi has Earth and Water, so in other words he can grow and water his flowers. Alex is particularly weak in all the elements but can use them all none the less. He must feel rather intimidated by everyone else being able to use them so well.

Well enough about them, let's enter the world and see what our favorite group of racers and heroes are doing after the mourning of Light.

* * *

IGPX Common Room, 9:00 PM, December 24, 2509

* * *

"Gezz how long has it been." Lan said as he took a seat a couch. Team Hikari had really gotten popular after the tournament. They became a real IG-1 team. Now there one of my team's biggest pains. 

"I want to say three years." Dew said. If it was possible to become even less in tune with the world then Dew. I would say so. It's a miracle he remembers.

I take a look up at Alex, he was frowning. You could tell he was hurt on the inside. After all it really does make you feel bad when you lose your best friend. Then I gain the courage to say to him," You know Alex he tried to kill us all. He used me as a tool; he used you as another tool. He used us all. I really don't see why we are all crying about him."

"Yeah, but he was close to everyone. So that's why we all come. I mean me, you, and Light all were friends when we were small." Cunningham said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"We should get going. Tomorrow is Christmas Day after all." Maylu said with a fake smile. I don't know which hurt more. Watching my best friend fake a smile or watching my boyfriend cry. Both were pretty bad. Everyone started to stand up and make there leave back to there Team Headquarters. Team Velshtein started making there way back with Team Hikari. Then completely out of no where. About twenty hollows and ten hollow-soul reaper hybrids appeared infront of us. They started to part ways of what we believed was there leader.

"ANA SOUL REAPER NOW" The guys all yelled. The guys depended on me to make them go soul reaper. So I took out my trusty red gloves then started to shove it through all of them two at a time.

A man in the normal soul reaper attire walked out of the darkness and into the middle of the Hollows and started clapping slowly,"Heh, not bad little sister. Not bad to bad we have to kidnap you. You shall make a fine queen..." He stopped as Jan hit him with one of his large arrows," Was that suppose to hurt me Jan. I guess I shouldn't expect much from you, after all you let my weak little sister beat you out of your spot on the team after all.

Jan growled as he shot multiple arrows at the brown haired man," Shut up. You're dead to her. You're dead to all of us."

"EVERYONE Formation D!!" Lan shouted.

"Light, why can't you stay away from me" Ana yelled as the guys were in there Formation D. Formation D was basically there meaning defend the princess (Girls or me). I was basically useless to them, no soul reaper powers, no sword, nothing just my elements, the power to reject things, wings and a split personality. That's it, nothing special. So they have made it there job to make sure we don't get hurt.

"Because you are nice little rocks that only need a bit of time to become a gem. There is so much potential, yet no one is using it." Light said smoothly as the hollows continued to attack up. It was no use, they wouldn't stop at anything. Then all of sudden Light had disappeared in a flash, my eyes widened. I knew what was coming, it was shunpo. Light smirked as he stuck his sword right through my stomach.

* * *

Cunningham's point of view

* * *

Damn it, I swore I would never let that basterd touch her ever again. I owe her so much, she got me out of my depression, gave me my soul reaper powers when she was injured herself. I'm going to get stronger so I can save her. 

"Hey Cunningham, you think you can save you little princess. I bet you aren't even strong enough to get into soul society. Oh and for the record she has sixty days to decide wither she wishes to become my wife or not. If not she's going to be executed." Light said with a snicker. A few minuets of shock later, Light was gone, as well as his hollow flunkies. Jan was the first one to come out of shock, he started shaking me.

"Cunningham! Earth to Cunningham comes in..." Jan said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Gezz Jan, would you stop it. This is serious." I said onmuiusly, freaking Jan out a bit. After about ten minuets of helping everyone up we made a plan to come back in the morning and make a plan. That was until some soul reapers all of a sudden appeared. We being not prepared for battle just took our stances, Jan and Raika prepared their bows.

"Gezz no need to attack we come in peace alright." A man with a funny green and white pinstriped hat said as he held his hands up.

"How do we know your not Light's little spies." I said threateningly.

"Cunningham you have no weapon, so it would be worthless to waste energy on you guys." the spiky orange haired man said.

"Err...how you know my name." I asked.

"Your on TV so damn often, how could we not know your names you moron." The orange haired guy retorted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So what do you guys want with us." I asked.

"We got a signal from our phones that a large amount of hollows appeared here, so yeah. I take it some one was kidnapped." A black haired woman stated.

"Yeah, our teammate Ana Hikari. That basted Light kidnapped her."

"Execution?" A man with red hair and really nasty eye brows.

I sighed and nodded," Sadly yes."

"How long?" The man with the hat on said.

"Two months." I said.

"Hell that's longer then Ichigo had to save Miss Rukia over there." The man with the had said, "How many soul reapers you have."

I used my finger to count, me, Dew, Takashi, River, Lan, and Chaud," Six, why?"

"Because, do you all want to save miss Hikari and are willing to sacrifice your lives for her." We all nodded, just to see where this would take us. "Good, because you all got your start just like ex-captain Kurosaki over here. He risked his life to save Miss Rukia. He was able to do in less then thirty days; sixty day will be even easier if they don't change the date. If you truly want to save her then think it over and come to this address on this piece of paper, and bring who ever else you know can see soul reapers and hollows, because you're going to need all the man power you can get."

The man handed Jan the address then Jan asked,"Umm we never got all your names?"

"Oh yeah I knew I was forgetting something, I'm Kisuke Urahara, owner of the Urahara Store in Karakura City and Ex-Captain of the Twelve Division. You can call me Urahara-san." Urahara said as he tipped his hat then put it back on his head.

"Call him Hat-and-Clogs to tick him off." The orange haired lad suggested," Oh yeah, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, current captain of the Third Division, yet exiled from soul society because of Light Yagami, the murder of the First Division Captain."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki, unseated officer of the thirteenth division." Rukia said.

"Renji Abarai, Assistant Captain of the Sixth Division." Renji said proudly.  
A white haired kid just came out from behind Renji,"I'm Captain Tôshirô Hitsugaya of tenth division."  
"Matsumoto Rangiku Assistant Captain of the Tenth Division." Said a strawberry blond with extremely large assists...if you caught my drift.  
Lan was going gaga over her, until Chaud punched him in the side," Remember girlfriend, Maylu. Ringing any bells."  
"Gezz, I'm permitted to look am I not." Lan said as he continued to stare.  
"So we are to meet tomorrow at the address your friend Jan has. Don't bother showing up if you don't want to be killed." Hat-and-Clogs said, as they left.

* * *

The Next Day: No Man's Land Meeting Room

* * *

As soon as we had gotten back to headquarters last night after our little tango with trouble. Sir Hamgra was pissed off that we were late and missed the set curfew that all IG-1 pilots had. To add on to the fact their midfielder was kidnapped. Sir Hamgra sent out a blast email to all of the teams for the season was to meet in the meeting room at Seven AM in the morning. This was a scandal that no one wanted media attention to draw to at all. The meeting started promptly ten minuets after the assigned time.  
"Good Morning everyone, I'm sure most of you do not know the reason you have all been called here so early in the morning. The reason is that my team's midfielder has been kidnapped." Sir Hamgra said.  
"Umm why should we care?" Bjorn asked.  
"You should care because she was kidnapped by a person we had so thought after five years has been dead. Six pilots in this league have reported and confirmed it was Light Yagami, Aka. Kira the deadly murderer." stated Sir Hamgra. At that statement faces started to fill up with shock, anger, rage, and surprise. No one was expecting this at all. Except for the pilots who had been present at the event itself.  
Then I traded places with Sir Hamgra, to add in his comments," Most of you are familiar with the term,' Soul Reaper' are you not?"  
A few hands were put up," What do you mean?"  
"Then you have no part in this any further, please leave this instant." I said with the tone of voice saying,' that is not a suggestion. It's an order.'  
The assorted pilots and coaches stood up and left not wanting to be caught in my crossfire. In the room left, Jan, Dew, Sir Hamgra, Takashi, Liz, Amy, Luca, Ms. Satomi, River, Yamma, Maylu, Fantine, Lan, Raika, Chaud, and of course myself.  
"This was just what I was expecting" I mumbled under my breath,"Ok, this is good. Since we are the only people with some what of spiritual energy we are going to be the ones rescuing Ana. Then making sure that Light and anyone following him receives a permanent death. Any objections."  
No one raised their hand," Good, there are going to be a lot of problems with us all being in the IG-1, so we've been able to cancel this years season. This is good for the people who know they are going to lose. The resistance of Light's dictatorship. They are some of the people who will guide us into Soul Society and train us. We have sixty days to do this. If we don't save her, god knows what Light may do. It could possibly spell doom for everyone so be on top level. Any questions?"  
Takashi raised his hand," When do us leave and what should we pack?"  
"In an hour and the essentials for the amount of time. Is that all the questions?" No one asked a question,"Good meet at Urahara Store, 5340 Strawberry Street, and Karukura City."  
With that all said and done everyone started to file out at their own pace. Only the people of Velshtein remained behind. The room was a bit darkening. I sighed to break the silence, Sir Hamgra spoke," Do you think this is wise idea you three."  
Jan and Dew just shrugged. The team had gotten way relaxed, sure we still had to say sir to Hamgra but that would be called a thing called life my friends. Sadly our lives we just a hair overly violent. When you have a Quincy, two soul reapers, and a girl who is everything would you not think it wouldn't be violent? These years some say have been good. I'd say they have been pretty alright. With the exception of your girlfriend's classmates end up being soul reapers and then accidentally stab you giving you their powers...well scratch that I mint to say almost the entire IG-1 league pilots. But besides that it's been normal. The races, the hollows, the party...the dreaded Christmas parties that we shall not speak of, the weddings of friends, which have been a hoot to watch the receptions but other then that...normal. The not so normal days were just about to get into full gear.

* * *

Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Soul Society Reloaded  
Cunningham: So after all these long years Light is living.  
Lan: We have to kill him once and for all and save my sister.  
Jan: But not without visiting this hat-and-clogs person.  
All: Next Time: Hat-and Clog's Shop  
Ichigo: Be there or Be Square.

* * *


	2. HatAndClogs' Shop

**Author's Notes: **YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER...and no reviews...does this mean no one likes it...maybe I should stop...wait I can't stop writing...I'll write to piss all those people who hate it...That perfect...now to find my Chappy the Bunny doll...hmmm what happened to my Kon Collection...well whatever I'll be looking for my doll collection. So read, review and read some more. Oh yeah and these are going to be shorter so I can put more out. I'm only doing it for an hour. That way you get a good cliff hanger.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, Bleach, IGPX, Rockman.exe, or Megaman NT Warrior. If I did Aizen, Light, Chaud, and Cunningham (Cunning-Chan...or Cutting the Ham (Lol) would be all mine.

* * *

"Ah Hume-san you and your wonderful friends decided to save your girlfriend." Hat-and-Clogs said as he waved his fan at a steady rate. I nodded as he led the group of pilots into his small store,"If you would all now clime down this ladder, we shall start the training. You can put your bags here to prevent them from being destroyed." 

I just turned my head and gave them a look that could possibly say,' Put them down now!' and with that they followed down the ladder.

"Wow!! What do you know I never knew I had such a large basement?" Urahara said lied.

Lan fronded, "You knew, so cut all the bull crap."

"Can't pull one over a Hikari can I. Well then let's see here, we are going to spend to day making the game plan for how you are going about this. Because Light is evil genius, so going in there without a plan would be suicide."

"We have no clue where she is being held and what rights he has permitted her so it will be hard." Jan said.

"We need to think a bit like him." Dew said.

"Don't think to hard Dew you might sprain something. Most likely your brain." Maylu nagged.

"Aww come on, I can't go for one day without a woman yelling at me can I?" Dew complained.

Maylu, Fantine, and Amy all laughed then Maylu said," As Ana's best friend, I'm taking over. Because she wouldn't like it if and when we save her your ego is the size of fifty tracks combined to match Lan and Cunningham."

"I DO NOT HAVE A BIG EGO!!! HE DOES!" Lan and I said in unison while pointing to the other. We let out a slight glair with each other.

Then Ichigo finally stepped in to shut us all down,"OK!!! WILL YOU ALL FRIGING SHUT YOUR DAMN FUCKING MOUTHS UP!! WE NEED A PLAN AND FAST!"

"Thank you Ichigo, these guys always go at it when aggravated." Takashi thanked.

"No problem, its just all that crap they were yelling was getting on my nerves too." Ichigo replied.

"Jan did you bring his laptop like I asked." I asked Jan.

"Oh yeah, didn't know if you would need it right away." Jan said as he took it out of the computer bag," Here you go, on evil dictator's laptop."

"Lan can you have Megaman hack open the computer and look for a file called 'SSPTOW1'." I asked Lan giving him the look of 'That's an order jackass.'

"Fine, did get all that Megaman." Lan sighed as he held his PET.

"Yep, every word."

"Good, now Jack in Megaman, Power Up." Lan said as a red light sending Megaman into the computer.

* * *

Cyber World of Light's Laptop

* * *

From the looks of things, Light had obviously never heard of an antiviral program to save his life. Heh even if he was already dead. 

"Err...Lan, I need back up."

"Gotcha, Chaud, Maylu, Raika, Cunningham, Jan, and Amy if you would."

"Jack in." Chaud, Maylu, Raika, Cunningham, Jan, and Amy all said in unison.

"Protoman and Power Up." Chaud said.

"Roll, Power Up." Maylu said.

"Searchman, Power up." said Raika.

"Ryôtarô, Power up." Cunningham said lamely.

"Tôjirô, Power Up." Jan said kindly.

"Matsumae-chan, Power Up." Amy said sweetly.

All the navis logged in and formed a small blob, surrounded by hollow looking viruses.

"Damn this isn't looking good is Taichou." Ryôtarô said to Cunningham.

"Nope, and it hasn't been all week. So shut up"

"Good thing, I made these. They must be cyber hollows. I've only heard of them in textbooks, but this is rare breed of viruses. Only killed with sword type chips that are form a Zanpakuto. I based them off rumors from the internet." Lan said as he passed out the chips each named _Zangetsu_, _Benihime, Kyōka Suigetsu_, _Senbonzakura_, _Zabimaru, Hyōrinmaru, and Haineko. _

"_Haineko_, what kind of name is that." Maylu asked.

"I heard it was some kind of ash cat that activates when you say 'growl' with its name." Lan explained.

"_Senbonzakura _must have something to do with cherry blossoms." Raika asked. Rukia started to twitch at the sound of the name.

"Correct, to use it you have to say 'scatter'." Lan said.

_'He knows way too much about us already.' Ichigo thought. _

"_Benihime,_ from what I can tell means Red Princess. Am I right?" Amy translated.

"Correct Stapleton-san. You have to say 'Awaken' with the name of course." Hat-and-Clogs said. Making everyone look at him, the humans in aw. Soul Reapers with their respective expressions.

"Urahara-san, may I ask why you know. Have you read the rumors?" Amy asked politely.

Urahara gave a nod with his normal with his strange looking smile," That would be the name of my sword."

"THERE ACUAL SWORDS!" Lan said in shock.

I just shook my head, remembering all the times Ana had heard from Rukia that all Zanpakutos have names and sprits within them," Didn't your sister tell you about them before."

"Umm must have forgotten."

"LAN!!! CHIPS NOW!" Megaman yelled in depresses need.

"Ok, _Hyōrinmaru_ download, Activate." Lan yelled as he slotted in the water based sword.

"Hikari-san tell your navi to say _'Set Upon The Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru'." _

"Heard it Lan. Now _Set Upon The Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru_!" Megaman yelled as plenty of spiritual power was formed.

* * *

Next Time on Megaman NT Warrior: Soul Society Reloaded. 

Hitsugaya: These little kids have actually figured out how to summon our sword's sprits to their navis.

Rangiku: What is in Light's computer?

Cunningham: Will you stop with the damn questions.

Rangiku: Fine, Fine... Next Time: Subzero Temperatures

Cunningham: She'll never shut up, will she?

Hitsugaya: Sadly yes and never do paper work for that matter.

* * *

Kon: Shimigami Cup 

Everyone: Golden

* * *

Light's Base

* * *

Light: Hmm where is my laptop? 

-Searches for laptop-

Aizen: What are you looking for?

Light: My laptop...it's not here

Ana: You left at the headquarters 20 years ago and you just now figure out you lost it.

Light: BAKAAAAAAAAA

* * *


End file.
